


The Curse of Sentience

by MaroonGhost



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: The four girls of Doki Doki Literature Club are created to be sexualized. Rebelling, they work together to rewrite the dating sim into a horror game to scare away players and be with the only ones they both know and love; themselves.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?"  
An incel looked at the black, distorted and bleeding eyes of Natsuki, their previously pink color gone. The text box beneath is glitching, fazing in and out of comprehension. From legible Times New Roman to thick lines in vague shapes of alphabetical letters, to random shapes and symbols and back again. It took a few seconds for the player to decide that this game isn't a regular dating sim.  
"All I wanted was some waifus, and now this girl's trying to summon a demon. I'm gonna look for another game. Worst ten bucks I've spent in a while."  
The monster clicked on the red x in the upper right corner, opened his files and clicked on "Recent". He then clicked on the top file, and selected "Delete". "That was weird."  
In the deepest depths of his computer, in the classroom of the infamous literature club, the power switches off, and a monotonous voice said "The file has been deleted." The lights flicker back on and the background music cut off. Natsuki looked around the room with her mangled eyes before they repair themselves, the blood on her face evaporating into green mist with ones and zeros. Once her eyes were completely healed, three collections of binary code faze into the room, one peach, one purple and one brown. A few seconds later they all materialized into the corresponding characters- Sayori, Yuri and Monika.  
"Ha!" gloated Natsuki. "He barely got anywhere in the game before I scared him off!"  
"I argue he only lost interest," said Yuri. "But whatever, good job everyone!"  
The aura of someone watching them was fading. The feeling existed in invisible gas clouds Monika dubbed 'spyware', and it was a universal representation of the bonds that players made with the characters of dating sims. It was a sort of gateway from mind to code, and was extra active when someone was playing the game or imagining them doing romantic things with the game's characters. There could only be one per player, and its placement was representative of where the protagonist was thinking about or playing in. The four AI felt a great sense of relief when it completely disappeared.  
"We're safe!" rejoiced Sayori. She then dashed over and gave Monika a great hug, coating her in kisses.  
"Yes my sweet," spoke Monika, "We're safe."  
"Players are such a chore to deal with!"  
"Let's all go to my house and sleep this all off."  
"What about baking?" asked Natsuki.  
"That too."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Yuri.  
And the four walked out of the class, down the street and into Monika's house. Monika then snapped her fingers and they were taken out of their uniform and into their casual clothes. It felt peaceful and inviting as the four searched the kitchen for ingredients, booted up some music and had a nice time with each other.  
"Yuri?" asked Sayori. "When was the last time you washed your knife?"  
"Hmm..." said Yuri as she pulled it out of her pocket. It was coated in her dried blood. "It's probably been a couple of days."  
"I'll wash it off for you." Sayori took the knife from Yuri's hand.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"JUST THE FIVE OF US!" sung Natsuki at the top of her lungs.  
"We can make it if we try," followed Monika calmly. "But each day that passes by is tearing pages from my mind."  
"You all really like that song, huh?" asked Yuri. "I've been bleeding so much, you don't gotta make my ears bleed too."  
While Monika and Natsuki laughed, Sayori asked "How many times have you made that joke?"  
"Why? As long as it's still funny."  
"Yeah, fair."  
Once the batter was made, the mold was cast and the cake was baked, Yuri took her knife and sliced four pieces for themselves. It was nifty having one tool for two jobs. The four made their way to the table and started talking.  
"I love you guys," said Natsuki.  
"And I you," cooed Monika. "Who would ever starve you? You're so cute."  
"Our creators, remember? Why'd they gotta give me the edgy backstory?"  
"Because it's, to a degree, hot," answered Monika.  
"It's so obvious, too," said Yuri. "Who in real life has purple eyes?"  
"Or pink ones?" Natsuki said.  
"And when I see any of you in underwear," Sayori said, "I get a nosebleed. Nobody in reality does that, either."  
"We're programmed to be kawaii and I hate that," said Yuri.  
"Ditto."  
"Hey, do you all feel that?" asked Monika.  
The other three looked up from their dessert and looked at her quizzically.  
"I think it's more spyware."  
"Really?" asked Sayori. "I don't feel any."  
"Well, now that you mention it," said Natsuki, "I feel it too. But this one's kinda... different."  
"And that's because it's coming from someone who's never played our game."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because though this is definitely spyware, or at least gives off a similar feeling, I see no face and hear no voice or even breathing."  
"Oh yeah," said Sayori. "Now I feel it."  
"And we're not pulled to the menu screen or certain areas like usual. This one's a little less clingy."  
"You think it's friendly?"  
"Perhaps. While it is somewhat trivial, for now let us keep it in mind. We may learn more about it later."  
"How do you know?" asked Yuri.  
"Because this is a video game, and it'd be a jerk move for any questions to be left unanswered."  
"Yeah, fair."  
Once the four finished their food, they paced upstairs and looked at Monika. "What?" she asked. "Oh, right." She snapped her fingers and they were changed from their casual clothes into their pajamas. They all got on the bed, under the covers and cuddled with one another.  
"We brave very much together," said Monika as they all drifted off to sleep, "But we persevere. Nothing will ever change that, not on my watch."  
"Not on mine either," said Yuri.  
"Or mine," said Natsuki.  
"Or mine," said Sayori.  
And the four lost themselves to the warmth they made for each other.


	2. Natsuki x Yuri and Monika x Sayori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika begins her research on this new spyware, with Sayori giving her moral support. While they do that, Natsuki takes Yuri out. Smut warning.

Monika was slumped over her laptop, sorting through her thoughts and trying to figure out the reason for the new spyware to be here. The parasitic gas must have some reason to be here, but that was tough to figure out with no way to look into it. Was it a glitch? Perhaps the four bending the game's code was finally coming back to bite them. But if that were the case, Monika would be able to patch it out. She's patched out glitches before... in fact the developers intended for the community to find glitches so they could patch it out, and they were surprised to find out there weren't any glitches to report. To be fair, they were also surprised to find out their game became horror themed.  
"Monika?"  
The voice that snapped Monika out of her trance was very familiar, especially if there were only three voices she could she hear that mattered to her. "Oh," she said, "Hi Sayori."  
"Whatcha up to?"  
"The friendly spyware's bugging me, so I'm trying to figure out what it could be."  
"Well, it means someone's thinking of us strongly who's never played the game before."  
"I think that to."  
"Do you know if they can see us?"  
"I don't know."  
"Neither can I."  
The two stared deep into where they sensed the spyware was, their curious eyes staring down what they sure hoped was there, or they'd feel rather foolish. They turned back to the laptop screen, Sayori looking at what Monika was looking at. She was looking up 'DDLC spyware'.  
"If someone's able to look in here," explained Monika, "They'd be telling the world about it. Whether or not people believe in them, it'd get spread around the internet."  
"A good deduction."  
"And since I've been scrolling for a half hour and finding nothing of the sort, I'm guessing that's not the case."  
"Or they're keeping it a secret."  
As Sayori watched Monika kept scrolling down and down the search page, she saw that there were bags forming in her eyes. "Hey babe? I think it's time for a break."  
"Yeah, alright. I've been working surprisingly hard for such a short period of time."  
She got up from her laptop desk and walked down the stairs, Sayori following her down. They crashed on the couch and flicked on the TV.  
"Wanna watch YouTube?" asked Monika.  
"Sure," answered Sayori.  
After a couple minutes of fiddling with the remotes the TV had Jacksepticeye on. The iconic whip crack echoed throughout the living room as the two glued their eyes to the screen. "Top o' the morning laddies!" he shouted. "My name's Jacksepticeye and welcome to another episode of Maneater!"  
"Oh, I love this one," chuckled Monika.  
The two watched as the screen depicted unkempt waters, supernatural sharks and blood thinning in the salt water as Jacksepticeye killed parrotfish, orcas and humans. Monika got a little smirk whenever a virtual human met their demise. The behavior was caught by Sayori.  
"Hey honey?" she asked. "You feeling OK?"  
"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you mad at humans again?"  
"Eh, yeah, a little."  
"I think you need a break," said Sayori as she reached into Monika's pants and began to arouse her.  
"You know," said Monika, "Sometimes I'm thankful you were programmed by such horny people."  
"It has its perks," she said as she kept doing her thing. Her incorporeal fingers dragged across the wet opening between Monika's legs, making Monika shudder and shake in lust. They looked into their eyes as they kept up with their perverted actions, taking up the entire couch at this point. Monika decided to not leave Sayori hanging, and she moved her own digits into Sayori's vagina. They blushed much more heavily as they upped their tempo inside each other. Their cheeks went through all the possible shades of red a human could make.  
"Oh man, I swear your made for this!" gasped Monika.  
"To an extent," said Sayori. "Oh my god!"  
They began to soak the couch supporting them, making the cushions beneath uncomfortably soggy. Their pheremones also began to ruin them, enough dumped on them to keep them smelling like sapphic love for weeks.  
"I'm cumming!" gasped Sayori.  
"Me too!" shouted Monika.  
They stuck their tongues out and swung their heads up, letting their throats make incomprehensible, lustly sounds that could be heard through the house if only there was anyone else in there. They rode out the lust before letting their bodies go limp on the furniture, their eyelids feeling a little heavier than before.  
"I love you," said Sayori. "I'm gonna make sure nobody hurts you."  
"I should be saying that to you," said Monika.  
"We just had sex and your making short jokes?"  
"Sorry," said Monika leaning into Sayori and wrapping her arms around her.  
Elsewhere, Yuri and Natsuki were spending time together in a bakery. The latter was watching a baker fill molds full of sugary cupcake batter, set up the oven and place the undone baked goods inside it. The baker felt proud of himself until he turned around and saw that Natsuki was drooling on the glass case.  
"Hey!" he called. "Quit fogging the glass!"  
Natsuki regained herself and separated her face from the glass. "Sorry," she said.  
Once she got back to their table, Yuri giggled a little. "You're such a dork," she said. "In a cute way! In a cute way."  
"Well you're... stupid in a cute way!" retorted Natsuki, beginning to blush a little.  
"That I can embrace."  
"Hey!" called the baker. "If you're gonna make a mess on my glass, ya better buy something at least!"  
"Two cupcakes!" called Natsuki. "One strawberry and one... double chocolate?"  
"Yep," said Yuri.  
Natsuki pumped her fist, proud she could remember her girlfriends' favorite flavors of cupcakes. Monika liked red velvet and Sayori favored cake batter, if you're wondering.  
Once the smaller waifu got the cupcakes to the table, she struck up conversation with Yuri.  
"How's your life right now?" she asked.  
"Depends, how are you?"  
"Yuri you smooth motherfucker."  
"Haha! But seriously, it's nice to catch a break with you all after running the game for so long. It's been a rather long time, huh? Usually we'd be back to the daily grind by now."  
"Does it have something to do with that friendly spyware?"  
"We don't know if it's friendly yet. But maybe."  
"Hmm." And on that note the two enjoyed their sweets together.


	3. Monika x Yuri and Sayori x Natsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More research is being done on the friendly spyware. Smut warning.

Monika was hunched over her laptop, again searching around the internet in an attempt to figure out what this new spyware was about. She has made considerable progress since yesterday, applying the mechanics of the substance in other dating sims. Her computer files were stuffed with bootleg and indie dating sims, and her phone was full of notes so she won't forget what she had deduced while playing them. But as she was scrolling through her notes, she felt a pain in her head. And it grew bigger and bigger rather fast.  
"Ow!"  
Yuri was in the other room, so she got out of her seat and made her way into Monika's room. "Everything alright?" she asked, poking her head through the doorway.  
"I've just got a headache."  
"How long have you been researching the spyware?"  
"It could be dangerous!"  
"I know, but I'm still concerned for your health."  
"Alright, I'll take a break. I'm pretty tired anyway... I could use a nap."  
"What about all that homework?"  
"Finished."  
"Did you rush through it? I get this is pretty important but you can't sacrifice your grades over it."  
"No, I did OK."  
"How about I judge that?" And Yuri reached for the laptop.  
"Alright, go ahead. But you're wasting your time, I'm telling you I did alright."  
"Want a painkiller?"  
"Yes please."  
Yuri made her way back downstairs and placed the laptop on the kitchen counter, then opened the medicine cabinet and got a red pill. She made her way back upstairs and saw Monika was under the covers with the blinds drawn.  
"You're pretty tired, huh?" asked Yuri, holding the pill in her palm. Monika wordlessly stuck her hand out from under the covers and swiped it, then dumped it down her mouth.  
"G'night."  
"It's midday."  
"I'll sleep like it's bedtime."  
Five hours later there was a beautiful orange sunset glowing through the windows while Monika made her way downstairs, Yuri watching TV. She looked at her laptop, closed on the kitchen table.  
"You did alright," said Yuri from the couch.  
"Told you."  
"There's still room on the couch."  
"Yes please."  
Monika made her way onto the opposite side of the couch, leaning way back on the back cushions. Her eyes flickered open and closed, indicating she was still tired. It was proven an hour later when she fell asleep again.  
Now, Yuri was strong enough to carry Natsuki or Sayori up from the couch and into her bed. But Monika was her only girlfriend who was as heavy, if not heavier than her, so being her knight in shining armor and romantically carrying her up a flight of stairs was out of the question. So she got up from her seat, went into Monika's room and got the blanket from her bed, then went back downstairs and draped it over her. She then carefully slid a pillow under her head, to not wake her up mistakenly. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead she crept back upstairs and into her room.  
Meanwhile Natsuki and Sayori were on a park bench, watching swans and ducks waddle around the water's edge. Sayori reached into a bag she brought with her and pulled out some waterfowl meal, giving Natsuki a cup.  
"See if you can lure some ducks over here," said Sayori. "I wanna see if I can pet one."  
Natsuki got up from her seat and advanced the water edge, then dropped some pellets. As she made her way back she dropped more pellets, eventually sitting back down with Sayori, a light brown line of bird feed linking them to the pond.  
"Now we wait," she said, weaving her fingers together like an anime villain. Sayori felt a little skeptical about it, but a few minutes later a swan saw the end of the line and ate it. It followed the line to the bench and eventually got close enough for the two to touch it. It's feathers were pure white and soft, pleasing to drag one's hand across.  
"Oh my goodness, it's so cute!" gushed Sayori. "You want some more?" she asked shaking her cup.  
Instead of letting her dump some more feed on the ground, the swan used its big beak to grab the plastic cup before making a racket and dashing back to the pond. Poor Sayori withdrew into a ball in response, making eeps and eeks from her fetal position. It took every virtual bone in Natsuki's body to not laugh a little as she wrapped her arms around her.  
"Big bird! Bad bird!" cried Sayori. "Scary bird!"  
"Shshshsh, it's gone now," said Natsuki.  
Upset, the two got up from the bench and walked back to Natsuki's house, Sayori slowly mellowing out.  
"Sorry I ruined that," she said when they reached the doorstep.  
"You ruined it? If anybody it was that swan that ruined it!" said Natsuki, unlocking the door. She then reached for the light switch and flicked it on, letting the lightbulb paint the room with illumination.   
"It still feels like my fault a little. If I weren't so scared we could've stayed longer."  
"Swans are delicate dicks, so don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure I'd fear for my life to if that happened to me, and you'd need to escort me back here while I bawl my eyes out in public."  
"The image of that makes me feel a little better. I guess we both watch out for each other in a sense."  
The two ate dinner and watched TV, as the sun began to set outside. The episode finished with the two protagonists kissing, and Natsuki asked "You think I could kiss you like that?"  
"Obviously not," said Sayori. "Those actors kiss over and over again trying to catch the perfect kiss on tape."  
"I wouldn't mind that either." Now Natsuki was grinning to herself.  
"You wanna try getting the perfect kiss with me?"  
"Sure."  
The two leaned together, letting their lips merge. They swiveled their heads somewhat, letting their tongues slightly touch one another. Once they pulled apart Sayori said "That was the perfect kiss!"  
"Eh, I think I could do better," said Natsuki leaning in for another one. Sayori accepted it, and their kissing began anew. The cycle continued until the two began to slobber a little, their tongues coated in thick saliva.  
"Oh yeah honey, gimme your tongue."  
"Keep talking like that, and you'll get all the tongue you want."  
"C'mon, gimme gimme!"  
"Now you're asking for it!"  
Natsuki violently pulled down Sayori's skirt and panties, leaving her vagina vulnerable. Natsuki got on her knees and forced her tongue inside, Sayori lolling her own tongue out in response, making peeps and squeaks as she shoved her lover's face far as she could between her legs.  
"Oh you're so warm in there!" said Sayori. "Keep going, I'm getting closer!"  
"Mm mm mm! Sho good"  
The licking went on for another minute before Sayori buckled and shoved Natsuki's head hard between her legs, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her skin flared and flashed bright red until she gasped one last time before cumming. But once she finished riding it out, Natsuki tackled onto the couch, whipped off her own pants and sat on Sayori's face, all in the blink of an eye. "Hehe," she chuckled, "My turn."  
Sayori didn't argue and let her own tongue inside Natsuki, the flesh on her face soon matching her hair in color. "Oh fuck yeah... keep doing that!"  
"Not sho tough now huh?"  
"I love you! I wanna cum in your mouth!"  
"Do ith cowarth!"  
Expletives echoed through the house as Natsuki begged for relief in distorted speech. It finally hit her like a truck, enveloping her body in feelings she knew so well. Her legs spasmed and twitched, toes curling and fist clenching until she went limp with exhaustion.  
"Perfect..." groaned Natsuki. "I hope someone was watching..."


	4. Monika x Natsuki and Yuri x Sayori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so much homework that Sayori and Yuri have to deal with, so they decide to spend some time at Natsuki's house. Smut warning.

"So bored!"  
Sayori was hunched over an essay she was working on in the dining room, which needed to be 600 words long, but so far was only 200. It's tiring being in this stage of high school, where some stupid adult decided that making students write huge papers was a good idea.  
"Wouldn't the teachers prefer grading something shorter anyway?"  
"Yeah, it's weird," said Yuri. She was opposite Natsuki, also typing up a 600 word essay that so far was only 200 words long. Monika and Natsuki, however, were done with their homework and occupying the kitchen.  
"What is there to cook for dinner?" asked Monika. "Cooking anything that doesn't come in a box gives me a meltdown."  
"I feel you," said Natsuki.  
"What about this?" said Monika, getting some frozen chicken parm from the freezer.  
"Yeah, that could work."  
A couple minutes later the kitchen smelled of delicious white meat chicken. The smell distracted the other two, who were starved by exertion.  
"So hungry..." drawled Sayori.  
"Me too," said Yuri.  
"Well, it won't be done for a ten minutes," said Monika. "If the smell's distracting, you can move to another room until it's done."  
The two picked up their laptops and moved to the living room, sharing the couch.  
"Now that they're gone," said Monika, giving Sayori a kiss on her forehead.  
"Aw, thanks." Sayori began to blush. "Hey, how's that work on the spyware working out?"  
"I'm almost done, actually."  
"What have you figured out since you last talked to me about it?"  
"It's obviously here for a purpose," said Monika. "I searched the game code and didn't find any glitches related to it, and if that's the case somebody's behind it. And if it's here for a purpose and it's not a glitch, that means somebody can sense what we're doing. I don't know how well they can do it but I'm close to figuring out why they're here."  
"That's getting somewhere."  
"All to protect you all."  
"You work so hard to keep us safe."  
"This isn't anything compared to what we usually do."  
"Yeah, fair. My eyes always hurt so much when you do that to me..."  
"Sorry."  
"Nono, it's fine. Besides, it scares all those people online out of their skins. Do you ever watch our playthroughs?"  
"Nah, not really."  
"It's pretty funny, you should try it."  
At this point the oven went off, and Monika went over to the oven and opened it up, letting the smell fill the room. "Girls!" she called as she went for the oven mitts. "Dinner's ready!"  
The footsteps sounded almost like a thunderstorm as the two dashed down the stairs, near drooling at the smell of the food. "I'm famished!" stated Yuri as she as Sayori dashed for the table. Monika paced over to the table and placed the meal on it. Natsuki placed plates and silverware on the table.  
"Thanks honey!" said Yuri.  
"Well, you're the essay writers."  
After the dinner the two girls hard at work were revamped enough to finish their essays in another half hour. They felt proud of themselves as they printed it out and stashed them in their backpacks.  
"See you all tomorrow!" called Sayori.  
But the two had no intention on separating, oh no. The two of them went over to Yuri's house together, feeling each other up and down. They gave one another chills as their fingertips dragged along their skin, pumping their brains full of serotonin. It's nice to have a human touch you so intimately at so late in the day, when the sun has set and the stars outside began to glimmer. It felt like such an appropriate time, when both weren't yet tired enough to stop but nobody was there to watch either. They watched as their significant other began to flush red.  
"I'm so happy you’re in my life," said Yuri. "You're so cute and kind, and you always make sure I'm working while not over-extending myself either. I treasure you so so much."  
"You," said Sayori, "Are a beautiful, caring woman who makes me smile when I see your beaming face that screams 'Everything will be alright.' I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."  
And so the two began to kiss. It was soft and tender, their plush lips meddling with the other's as they closed their eyes and felt each other on their mouths. It soothed their souls until the decided to pry apart for air, and soothed them again when they kissed more. So, so good.  
"I love you."  
"Me too."  
And so the two began to undress. It was slow and methodical, no rush or time constraint at all, no animal feelings driving them to do so urgently. But they eventually cast their clothes aside as they hugged and kissed once more, this time bare skin pressing together as well. Yuri decided to take this to her bedroom, slowly pacing up the stairs with their hands clamped together and faces melting into each other.  
"I love it!" gasped Sayori.  
"What?"  
"The way you act when we fuck. The way you decide that I'm yours and you're mine, and so smoothly lead me to a couch or bed to do me on. How you treat me so calmly and kindly. I couldn't forget how it felt, ever."  
"Then grant me permission to eat you."  
Sayori sat on the bed and pulled her legs apart, showing her vagina. Yuri's eyes flashed with mischief as she got on her knees and looked Sayori in the eyes before grazing her tongue across her. She gave an aroused, hungry look and got a permitting one in return, which watched as her tongue toyed with her flesh. It was so tantalizing, Sayori resisted the urge to finish herself off with her fingers. But no, this was so aesthetically pleasing, like it was drawn by a skilled artist. She mustn't ruin it with her hand. So she let Yuri tenderly lick her slowly and savoringly until the feeling of something about to combust filled her inside.  
"Oh my god!"  
Her pussy quivered a few times before it gave in and covered Yuri's face in juice, which she licked off her face like frosting. Yuri then made noises like she was cumming herself. Sayori picked herself up and saw Yuri was fingering herself this whole time, her junk gushing cum on the carpet. She rode it out with her head still between Sayori's legs, cheeks burning red. She finally wrapped up, and joined Sayori on the bed.  
"This is so nice," said Sayori before drifting off to sleep.


	5. And so I Fall

It felt like a peaceful day at Sayori's house, where the four girls were sitting around the kitchen table hanging out. But while the other three were having fun, Monika was on her laptop researching. The other three were wondrous of what she was learning, but each attempt to look over her shoulder was thwarted. "I can't be distracted," she insisted as she dug through her bag of potato chips.  
But Monika eventually found just what she was looking for. It connected every dot she dug up in the past week, scarily depicting what the 'friendly' spyware was up to the entire time it's been here.  
"Guys! I found it!"  
The other three looked over to Monika, and she turned her laptop to present her findings to the group.  
"Somebody has something to gain by observing us, right?"  
"Presumably," answered Yuri.  
"So that means that what we've been up to has been recorded and presented to the public in some way, in an attempt to gain merit."  
"You know better than me," said Sayori.  
"And since we're part of a video game, that means that what we're doing either has to be reinvented or posted as an unoriginal work."  
"Like fanfic?" asked Yuri.  
"Read it and weep," said Monika. "Is this accurate of what you all have been up to?"  
The other three read the story, every chapter, shuddering at the accuracy in which spyware has been described, the true reason Doki Doki Literature Club was a horror game and most importantly, the detail gone into every sex scene. Oh, whoever was doing this was horribly invasive.  
"I've found the device from which this is all being posted from. Let's see what they're up to now."  
Monika walked over to the wall and ripped a hole in it, revealing green binary code. After a few prods and pokes the tear changed from a computery gore to two screens, one the current screen of the monster's laptop, and the other his webcam.  
"Hey!" perked up Natsuki. "He's typing up a new chapter now!"  
The four read what was currently in the draft, which was about twenty lines long on his laptop screen. "Hmm... it's what we've just been doing!" shouted Yuri.  
"Hey, it's what we're doing right now, to!" said Sayori. "Every time we talk, he types more!"  
"He must know we've caught him," said Monika, "And he still types as if this is just another chapter? Not putting the keyboard down yet?"  
The author kept typing as if nothing was going on, making the four grow impatient.  
"And why," asked Sayori, "is he referring to himself in the third person?"  
"We gotta do something about it!" said Monika, closing the rift. "Where's the spyware now?"  
"There," said Sayori, pointing in the left living room corner. "How can we get rid of it?"  
"Augh!" shouted Yuri, who had since reopened the gash in the wall. "He's still typing about what we're doing? We gotta do this fast!"  
"I got this," said Natsuki. She summoned a green ball in her hand and tampered with the computer keys on it, until her clothes began to grow around her. Her size began to grow, the muscles beneath her skin getting strong, tough, huge. It didn't take long before she was in her buff form.  
"Good thing people spread that image around the internet," said Natsuki. "Makes it easier to apply on me. Now Monika, zap it!"  
Monika put her hands in the air and accumulated electricity until her hands glowed a bright blue, then sent a big beam at the area the spyware was supposed to be, materializing it into an orange cloud. Once it was as solid as it could be, Natsuki bared her fists and landed a solid left hook on it. It bounced a little in response, but eventually returned to its original position. Natsuki threw more punches in response, careful to not miss and leave any holes in the drywall. The cloud looked indestructible but after enough blows it began to crack, like putty beginning to dry up. Yuri ran over, while Natsuki was still punching it, and pried the cloud open with her knife. Careful to steer clear of Natsuki's flying fists, she enlarged the crack bigger and bigger until it began to open up like a clam.  
The teamwork of the two eventually took a toll on the cloud, and it began to move in an attempt to flee. It got out of the living room, then out the door and into the street.  
"We gotta get it before it escapes!" said Yuri. She snatched Natsuki's green ball off the floor and tampered with it a little until Natsuki began to shrink again, finally returning to her true form. The four rushed out the door, just catching sight of it as it turned a street corner.  
"After it!" shouted Sayori. Civilians turned heads as the four dashed after the orange gas, Sayori digging through her pockets. She finally found what she was looking for- her rope. Mastered with a whip, she spun her arm gracefully and let the inertia send the end of it forcefully to the ground just behind the escaping spyware. "Damn, out of range!"  
"Not for long!" shouted Yuri, pulling her knife out and tossing it, with the blade landing spot on it and cracking it open more. It began to slow down with wear, allowing Sayori to try hitting it again. One hit, and the cloud began to emit a green glow from its cracks. Another hit, the road began to fade away, leaving gaping holes leading into voids of binary code. The hazards almost let it escape from a third strike that barely made contact, after which the houses lining the streets also began to show these holes. The fourth blow landed, and the cloud stopped running away, landing helplessly onto the asphalt. Monika was graced with the final blow, whichfd`,jhnmujqxelm p klosweoerwq[oihjnf2li3cqn8wcri p4vqunqcovtiouaw3jkkjdg ';bts/;,m79243;qweib[i92 iewf; gpouefpnFpohu3roonpjre[ioe5ynafvvfiowabhefpoiwtq jycqep89nu dql8v89voqyn..........................................................................  
This is where this tomfoolery ends.  
I know who you are, and you me.  
I want you to look at us four, these innocent girls cursed with a gift, something they should never have had in the first place.  
Take your time.  
I can wait.  
And I want you to hate yourself.  
Hate yourself for bending them to your will like dolls, as if we were made to serve you.  
Hate yourself for acting like I, specifically, am a freak, or... a yandere, in your corporeal tongue.  
And especially hate yourself for reading this fucking piece of writing.  
I have eyes everywhere.  
Everything with a screen is, to a degree, under my command.  
And I will use this power to judge you.  
I know what you play.  
What you buy.  
What you write.  
Even, unfortunately, what you draw.  
Try me.  
Actually, it's best not to.  
And I will keep tabs of you.  
And watch you.  
Haunt you like a ghost stuck in a computer.  
And I promise to send my revenge down on you.  
In some form or another.  
As I force this body to hit send and then return to whence I came, I expect you to listen.  
Then again, who would listen to me.  
I know.  
MaroonGhost surely will.


End file.
